Mr Brightside
by HollyJane
Summary: After all, it started out with a kiss - how did it end up like this?


**Mr. Brightside**

_Disclaimer: I disclaim these characters. To Stephenie Meyer they are reserved. This plot was inspired by the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers, and is named after it. _

* * *

It was _her_.

She was in his every waking thought and she was the dream that his subconscious always took him to, lulling him into a peaceful sleep every time. Her seductive plump lips, the curves of an angel. Her restless attitude, her chaotic nature. The way her chestnut hair was always in a messy disarray – due to her insomnia. She never stopped to sleep, she never stopped to think. She just went, went, _went_.

Where _was _she?

It seemed he hadn't talked to her in years, when he had just seen her last night. He had just tasted her last night, and he thought with the places she touched him and the _way _she touched him that it would last till the next time he could see her – he was obviously very, very wrong. Thoughts of her crept up on him unintentionally and his infatuation was turning into an _obsession_.

_God, where the Hell was she? _

Why did she have to go and do this to him? Why did a kiss turn into something more? Why had he grown _attached_? At first she was nothing more than a cigarette and a good fuck – he didn't expect to _want_ to see her sex hair and the shape of her lips as she exhaled a drag of a cigarette.

He fell asleep to the image of her curved body moving sinuously with his.

She giggled, moving lazily to the streets edge where a cab pulled up. She climbed in, her world spinning around her, as the unknown man followed behind her and climbed in, anxiously. He grabbed at her hand and she smiled, falling onto him, sighing happily as she waited.

The cab pulled up to an apartment building and the man through amounts of money over the seat, pulling her out with him. He lit up a cigarette, offering a drag. She inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine smother her anxiousness. She followed him up the steps to his apartment, giggling all the way.

She clawed at his back, leaning onto him as he unlocked the apartment door. He pulled her in, grinning, and locked the door behind them. He scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

They were a tangle of skin and excitement, holding onto each other roughly as they consumed each others' mouths. There was passion where _he _was not, replaced by this man in her arms.

His subconscious awakened him – he was restless for some reason. He tossed, turned in the light coat of sweat covering his skin. He breathed deeply, starring up at the turning ceiling fan, letting his eyes follow it as _she _was elsewhere, and it killed him.

Where the _fuck_ was she?

Her head eased backwards at his touch, causing goose bumps along the sensitive skin of her arms. There was pressure building between her thighs as she ran her small fingers down the bare skin of his chest – pausing to grope his abs. He groaned at this, hands reaching for the straps of her baby blue dress.

So innocent, yet so deliriously, _ridiculously _seductive.

Some part of the man lying awake in his bed had a growing feeling of worry in his gut. He groaned gutturally as he reached up to wipe the sweat collecting on his forehead and he sat up, grabbing his phone which sat vacantly on his nightstand. He starred at the picture of her, biting his bottom lip.

Maybe she would call tomorrow...

Something erupted inside of her and she cried out, letting the waves of pleasure consume her. She clawed at the man's skin; kissing, tugging, scratching. _Keep going... _she wanted to cry, but her voice was lost.

Lying back down, the man rolled to his side, shutting his eyes. If she didn't call tomorrow, he could always call Tanya...

"Jacob!" she screamed, feeling what the man lying awake now could never make her feel as she gasped.

Yes, Tanya. She was always willing to be with him.

"Bella..." the man on top of her whispered, kissing her with force.

After all, why not look at the bright side of the situation?

"I love you," she smiled.

Yes, he smiled too. It was always good to look at the bright side of things.

-

**_Fin _**

* * *

- Take not this story was only _inspired _by the song and if it doesn't match the storyline of it perfectly than that's why. Also, I was going to try to work the lyrics in there, but I don't know if they'd fit too well so I didn't really try it. And sorry for the mismatched pairs; it was originally supposed to be Edward and Bella but it sort of ended up like this and I thought it was pretty good so I didn't want to change anything. So, a review would be pleasant. Tell me what you think.


End file.
